New York City, Lesbians and Longboards
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: A longboarding alternate universe discussed with Kuro in discord. Features Love Live! Sunshine's Dia and Mari and Love Live's Nozomi and Eri. Romantic day out in the park, with longboarding gays. Chapter 1/2: Mari/Dia - Serial Winker&Cotton Candy, Chapter 3: NozoEri - Learn How to Dodge
1. MariDia: Serial Winker

Serial Winker  
Ohara Mari x Kurosawa Dia  
When Ohara Mari tries to woo the Kurosawa Dia, fabulously shining.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to Kuro-chan for her DiaMari Longboarding drawing and then some things.

P.S. This was also posted in archive of our own under the name maria-sama.

* * *

Kurosawa Dia waved a few strands of her hair away from her neck as she walked at the refreshing streets of New York City in a good morning. She smiled as she received some greetings from the locals who has known her for the past weeks she had been there for a vacation.

Her long black hair cascaded on her back. She wore a snapback sideways on her head and a matching pair of a sleeveless white tank top and jean shorts. She sat on top of a stone wall in the middle of the park as she watched through a bunch of teens skateboarding and longboarding.

…But someone had been climbing her anger meter, one by one, like stairs. This person kept on winking at her direction every time she passed by her on her long board. _"Who is this annoying blonde who dares to keep on winking at me…?"_ Dia leered at her. She had blonde hair, yellow-greenish eyes, and wore a tank top that said METAL, yoga pants with a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist.

Five winks, six winks… ten winks… This lady was obviously trying to get her attention and Dia was more than pleased to come up front and tell her that she had succeeded. Wearing her scariest glare, she hopped off the stone and stomped her way to her.

The blonde smiled as she approached her, and once she was near enough she raised a hand to point at her but instead found her lips captured in a warm kiss.

"Wh- Wh- Why did you do that!?" Dia's cheeks flared up as she struggled to point at the blonde who only smiled at her.

"It's a greeting in my country~" The female answered in a high-pitched sing song voice, those yellow-green orbs staring at her soul.

"Th- This isn't your country! It is unruly to do such action to someone you do not know!" Dia kept her hands balled in a fist on her side. "Y- You're going to pay for that!"

The blonde smiled at her and tilted her head side wards. "Oh? Just how are you going to do that?" The black haired female raised a fist in the air as the female put two hands in front of her as defense. "Oh, Oh no. NO VIOLENCE."

"Oh. Yes, violence." Dia approached her in a glare. The blonde took a few steps backwards, before turning into a full sprint. "Come back here!" She removed her snapback and threw it at the ground before sprinting at her.

"NO VIOLEEEEENCEEEE." The female ran at a steady pace while Dia was behind her. "Oh, but before that," She stopped on her tracks, making Dia stare at her, skeptically. "My name is Ohara Mari."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR NAME." Dia shouted and continued to run after her as the serial winking blonde laughed. "This isn't a situation to laugh at!"

Mari continued to run as her eyes landed on the familiar logo of 'McDonalds.' "I'm lovin' it~"

"COME BACK HERE!"

Not far from the crime scene, amused green eyes looked at the two chasing ladies as she stood beside her own blonde before taking a bite out of her hotdog. "Hotdogs here are so good~"

(Serial Winker/END)

* * *

A/N: RIP in Serial Winking. Special thanks to g_luceroth for losing her sides over PRing my work!


	2. MariDia: Cotton Candy

Cotton Candy  
Ohara Mari x Kurosawa Dia  
You know what they say about people who like cotton candy…

* * *

A/N: Please keep your sides and rib cages contained.

P.S. This was also posted in archive of our own under the name maria-sama.

* * *

Despite the continuous annoying winks and various 'Italian Greetings of Harassment,' Kurosawa Dia was actually surprised to find some peace and quiet on this nice morning she spent in the park. The usual people who used their skateboards and longboards were around and it was a refreshing sight.

Because of the opening of a nearby playground, there were food stalls everywhere that were put up for the children visiting. Dia smiled at the refreshing scenery before suddenly hearing the voice of her _not_ -friend approaching her.

"Dia~"

"What is it, Mari- _san_?" She made it sound as stern and formal as she could.

Mari suddenly hugged herself as if being hit by invisible bullets. "Ouch~ You hurt me, Dia~ You don't have to add the – _san_ to my name~"

"I will do what I want, and adding –san to your name is part of that." She looked away with a loud 'hmph'

"O- Oh. Don't be angry~ I'm here to make it up to you~" Mari approached her with her best puppy eyes, and smiled when Dia yielded. "Here~"

Mari handed her a stick of cotton candy. "I thought this would suit you instead of flowers~"

"Are you trying to insult me, Mari- _san_?" Dia glared at her before turning at the stick of cotton candy with varying colors.

"N-No! That's not true! I am very sincere!" Mari frowned and held the cotton candy towards her, waiting for her to take it. "I think you are like a cotton candy, Dia~"

Dia blinked. "How so?"

"You are soft and sweet, especially when you are not angry, which is really warm~" Mari suddenly put a finger on her jaw. "But then, when you're left alone, you suddenly become cold and stale. Just like a cotton candy!"

The black haired female balled her hands into fists as she prevented her anger to build into a full blown shouting fest. "…MA~ RI~ SAN~" She raised her hands at her, her eyes looking like she's suddenly capable of murder.

"OH MY. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME." Mari suddenly handed the cotton candy to a nearby child who happened to know her, and sprinted for a run. "But it does fit you, Dia~"

"THIS ISN'T HOW YOU MAKE A SINCERE APOLOGY TO SOMEONE!" Dia ran after her, one hand raised in a fist. "ALSO, YOU DON'T DESCRIBE SOMEONE AS STALE."

"But~"

"NO BUTS. GET BACK HERE!"

" _Ahn~"_

"STOP MAKING WEIRD NOISES!"

(Cotton Candy/END)

* * *

A/N: I think I also lost my sides somewhere. LOL Special thanks to g_luceroth for the eternally lost sides with PRing!


	3. NozoEri: Learn How to Dodge

Learn How to Dodge  
Ayase Eri x Toujou Nozomi  
Where baseball player Ayase Eri meets skateboard pro Toujou Nozomi. Set in the same AU as MariDia.

* * *

A/N: Just stare at the title long and hard, try to speculate what would come *winks Also, special thanks to g_luceroth for proofreading this work as well~ May the Maso be with you~ -/slapped

* * *

"Make sure you're comfortable and don't fall, okay?" Toujou Nozomi, a regular in the park waved at the teens as they started kicking off their skateboards. A group of female teenagers approached her and she smiled at them. "Oh, you were here yesterday?"

The teens asked her to teach them how to ride a skateboard as well, just like the ones earlier and the same ones from yesterday.

A hand held onto the cap blonde as hair flew with the wind. Blue eyes, watchful and curious, followed the actions of the purple haired female who had been teaching teenagers how to ride skateboards for almost a month now.

With the summer vacation in place, the school was strict in its policy to stay closed, thus the team decided to take their team practices in the nearby park. Due to the limited availability of land, they're only allowed to practice pitching, ball passes and a few baseball bat drills.

She watched her every move. Purple hair tied in a half ponytail, the sliver of skin that shows her stomach every time she raises her hand because of her crop top. Her smile… "She's really beautiful…"

"…ri!" The baseball player blinked. "…Eri! Eri! The ball!"

She looked forward. "Shi—" She attempted to dodge the incoming ball but ended up catching it with her bare hand instead of the mitts. "…Ow…"

"I'm sorry, Eri!" A baseball teammate approached her as she smiled at them. "I accidentally threw it higher." She immediately took the ball from Eri's injured hand and looked at it.

Eri pulled off the baseball glove on her other hand and picked up her fallen cap. "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention. I'll go wash it near the fountain." She looked at the other members of the team. "I'll be fine! Continue your practice!"

She put her cap back on her head and winced as the cold water hit her bruised skin. There were a few long lines that looked like knife cuts. She's sure she wouldn't be able to hold a bat and throw a ball for a few days.

"Need some help?" A voice spoke from behind her. Eri immediately stood up and turned around while turning off the faucet. "I saw. You accidentally caught the baseball with your bare hand?"

Eri swallowed. It was the purple haired female she had been admiring earlier. Instead of being concerned for her hand, she was hoping that the female didn't know she was checking her out. "Um, yeah. Wasn't paying attention…"

"I have a first-aid kit here. I thought I'd treat your wound?" The female had beautiful green eyes that looked like it was staring right into her soul. "Oh, that's rude of me. My name's Toujou Nozomi."

"A- Ayase… Eri." Eri smiled at her and offered her uninjured hand for a shake. "Why do you carry a first-aid kit?"

Nozomi guided Eri to a nearby bench and they sat side by side. "Teaching the youngsters around the park how to ride a skateboard had started to become a hobby. Sometimes, some of them fall and get bruises, you know? Part of the training and all. So I decided to bring some first-aid, just in case." Eri smiled at her. "I hope you're tough." Playful green eyes looked into amused blue as Nozomi held up a bottle of alcohol.

Eri pursed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. "I've had worse, I hope." Nozomi took her injured hands put them on her lap. She dampened her hand with a cotton ball that had alcohol in it to clean her wound. "No matter what happens, they'll always sting… Ow…"

"Uh-huh. Goes with the sport." Nozomi smiled. She put some wound care around the mildly deep cuts and started wrapping Eri's hand with a bandage. "Make sure to change the wrapping twice a day until all of the cuts close, okay?"

Eri stared at her before nodding. "Thank you." Nozomi cleaned up her first aid kit and the two of them stood up from the bench.

"…Oh." The purple haired female turned around to approach Eri, but realized that she hadn't moved away from where she was. She ended up pressing her nose right onto her jaw as they stood in close proximity. Nozomi immediately took a few steps backward as the two of them blushed. "…Since you're, you know, injured. I doubt could go back to practice… so do you want to try longboarding?"

The blonde swallowed as she followed the skateboarder towards the cemented parts of the park. "Longboarding?" It was going to be near lunch time soon, she wasn't surprised to find less people in the park than there was this morning.

Nozomi picked up her board that was leaning onto a wall. "It's like a skateboard, but it's longer. Two people can ride it at once." She settled the board onto the ground and put one foot on it. "Stand here." She pointed at the space near her foot.

Blinking, Eri followed and stood on the board with both of her feet. Nozomi smiled at her and stuck one foot in between Eri's feet. "Um…?"

"It's easier to balance this way, so I'm just showing what it'll be like once we're riding it together." Nozomi removed her foot and kicked the board as it moved slowly. "You should hold onto me." She placed Eri's hand on her shoulder as she continued to kick on the board.

Soon, the two of them were going at a nice pace before Nozomi's phone started to ring in her pocket. She immediately put a foot down and stopped the board. "Yes, hello? Okay. I'll be there." She looked at Eri who was staring at her face. "Sorry to cut our time, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"Oh, it's alright. Thank you." Eri alighted from the longboard. She raised her injured hand. "This too."

"You're welcome, and oh, oh dear. Look at that, behind you!" Nozomi pointed at Eri. The blonde immediately turned around, adrenaline kicking in as she prepared herself to dodge or catch anything coming here way, but there was none.

Suddenly, there was a blur of purple hair and all Eri could feel was the warm lips that was on her own. "Wha—"

Nozomi took a few steps back and winked at her. "You gotta learn how to dodge, Ayase-san." She dropped her board forward, kicked it to the streets and grabbed her bag on her way out.

Eri's face flushed red as she held a hand over her mouth.

"?"

(Learn How To Dodge/END)

* * *

A/N: No words was enough to explain Eri's reaction. I'm sure she liked it anyway.


End file.
